


It Gets Real, Too Real

by Animelover660



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Everyone is a salty piece of shit when they meet, F/M, First time all the time, Foxy is the fnaf king, His dong is the length of my arm and the width of it too, Hot animatronics, Humanoid Animatronics, It's still pretty giant when he's a humanoid, No one wants a HUGE metal dick that's abnormally huge, Only when he's an animatronic, Sexy time sometime in the later chapters, Sorry Not Sorry, That thing would tear you in two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SeeJay and her cousin Andy are sucked into the horror game Five Nights at Freddy's where they meet the animatronic killers themselves and realize (after the fear and almost getting killed) how nice they are... That is, if they like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Darkness

**SëëJay's POV**

"AHHHH!"

"Sweetie?! Are you two okay?!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I held the front of my shirt like I was trying to hold my heart, while my cousin Andy was doubled over laughing because apparently to her I 'Get scared too easily'.

"Haha! I think you got so scared you pissed yur pants!"

"Fuck you, I did not!" I yelled back while I crossed my pale arms over my chest.

"I'm hungry," Andy told me.

"Yeah, me too..." I paused. "MOOOOOM!"

I hear a few things break. "DAMMIT SËËJAY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED!? I'M TAKIN' A SHIT!"

I face-palmed. "BUT WE'RE HUNGRYYYYYY!"

"THEN GET THE HELL UP AND MAKE IT YOURSELF... DAMN!"

Andy looked over at me with a smile on her face. "How 'bout we order pizza?" She suggested.

I thought about it for a minute before agreeing. I walked over to my stand from my spot I had been sitting and dialed Pizza Place. After I was done ordering our pepperoni pizza with extra banana peppers I heard my cousin say my name.

"Hey SeJe, gettcha ass over here n' keep playin'."

"Oh yeah. Okay, Imma comin'," I told her before walking back over and sitting in the chair that had been in front of my desk that my laptop was sitting on. I had been playing a new horror game called Five Nights at Freddy's. It was terrifying, but also very sad. Those kids didn't deserve to die. I'd heard it was based off something that actually happened years ago. I'll have to research it later.

**{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}**

My cousin ended up staying the night and we kept playing the horror game that we were quickly becoming addicted to.

"Dammit! That thing keeps getting you Jay!" My cousin said.

I sighed. "Yeah, but... he is kinda cute."

My face flushed a dark red color. We were talking about the fox; or Foxy the Pirate to be exact. There was just something about him that made my face heat up and get even more shy and nervous than usual.

My cousin stared at me for a moment before asking if I was insane. Great. Apparently I'm crazy for wanting Foxy. I can't help it though; he's so cute and he's a fox. Foxes are so adorable (even though I don't think this ones adorable, he's just plain out hot). I wish we could date, but he's just a character in a video game, sadly.

We went to sleep soon after that because we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer.

About an hour later we woke up from hunger, so we went to get a few slices of the left over pizza, then went back to my bedroom.

Both of us sat in silence until I broke it to ask her a question. "Ya wanna play Five Nights at Freddy's?"

"Sure," she said after she swallowed her mouthful of food. Wow, such a lady. Not that I can say much considering I'm doing the same thing.

So, we sat at my desk and loaded the game while chewing noisily. Once the game finally loaded I clicked the 'Continue Game' button.

I don't know if I blacked out or what but the only thing I see next is darkness. I can hear Andy calling my name so I assume I did. When I open my eyes I see the outline of her with her brown hair surrounded by darkness.

"A-Andy?" I asked trying to sit up. She pulled me up slowly into a sitting position.

"You okay Jay?" She asked me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Mmhmm, I'm fine. Did I black out again?"

She shook her head. "No I don't know what happened. One minute we were in your room and the next minute I see black and wake up here next to you."

"That's weird."

I finally got my eyes focused enough to take a quick look around the room we were in. In the corner I saw something a very familiar golden color.

"Fuck..." I breathed out.

"Huh? What's wrong SeeJay?" She asked.

I looked at her, color draining from my already pale face, making me look deathly ill.

"We're in the game."


	2. How Do We Get Out?

**SëëJay's POV**

Her eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown. "How do ya know?"

I turned back to look at the golden bear, "Because that's Goldie."

"I'll protect you SeJe," was all she said before bringing me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her torso and layed my head on her shoulder, my white hair cascading down a small part of her back. She ran her fingers through my colorless locks of hair until she got to the purple tips.

"Thanks bae," I told her, "but I'll be fine. I should be saying that to you ya know."

We smiled at each other. "Fiiine... We'll protect each other. We're tough motherfuckers yeah?"

I backed away from her and looked into her warm brown eyes as I smiled. "Yeah."

I heard something that sounded like metal hitting the floor before I remembered where we were and that we had no time for this right now. I was trying to calm down. If I get into stressful situations I start hyperventilating and eventually pass out, but I realize this isn't the time for that and slow my breathing gradually.

When I turned away from the door to look at her again I whisper, "We have to go."

I dragged her over to a door that read 'Supply Closet' and went inside, taking her with me. As soon as we closed the door, the one I had been looking at earlier opened abruptly, making me hold my breath, praying whoever it was wouldn't look in here. I saw their shadow outside of the door and wanted to scream. By the way the shadows shape is, I can tell it's Bonnie.

"Goddammit," I whispered, but it was only audible to myself. I thought and thought but couldn't come up with any other solution, other than telling Andy to keep hiding while I try to get to the a Security Guards room before getting killed.

"Okay," I started, "I'll go to the Security Room and you stay here an hide."

"No, you stay an I'll go."

I sighed. She wasn't gonna make this easy.

"Listen A.C., I really think I should go," I told her.

"Either I go, or we both stay," she said with a frown on her face. And I could tell that she wouldn't back down, no matter how hard I tried.

"Fine," was the only thing I said before snuggling in her lap and closing my eyes. If I was going to be stuck in here and had the choice to either be scared to death one of the animatronics was going to find us or sleep, I sure as hell wouldn't choose fear over sleep.

"What the fuck are you doing SeJe?" She whispered into my ear.

After I got adjusted in her lap I told her, "Gotta take a nap. Don't wanna have a freakout because a psycho animatronic bunny is bein' a bitch."

She didn't say anything after that and just put her arms around me to help me sleep.

**{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}**

I woke up to a deep male voice talking and a bright light in my face. My eyes finally got used to the light and I saw Andy arguing with some man, probably in his late 20's or early 30's, that looked terribly mad. I turned my head and realized I was laying on the stage with the animatronics staring down at me. The strange thing about it was Foxy. He was staring down at me. I wonder why he isn't at his stage behind the curtains? I saw him start to reach for me.

"Andy!"

She looked at me and ran to where I was.

"Are you okay Jay?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Except for when Foxy tried to grasp ahold of my tender, sensitive flesh," I told her, half explaining and half joking.

She looked confused.

"What? Foxy isn't out here."

I looked over, ready to correct her, but she was right. The spot where the killer fox was standing was empty.

"No, no, no, that ass best get his pirate booty back out here so I don't look like a loon!"

"It's okay, you're probably just terrified from last night."

I nodded, not fully believing her, but dropping the subject.

"Listen SeJe, we might not get out. But, I think I know a way we could possibly get out."

I stared at her, hesitant to know. Andy is usually very blunt when speaking to me and the fact that she's not just coming right out and saying it is starting to scare me. "...Okay A.C."

"We have to survive five nights..."


	3. What's Happening at Home?

**Third Person POV**

SeeJays mom had been looking for her all day to no avail. When she woke up this morning she was stunned to see her daughter and niece were missing. The blonde woman walked out of her daughters room where she had been looking for a note of any kind telling her that SeeJay and Andy had gone somewhere in the middle of the night. She was hoping she would; at least she'd know what happened instead of them vanishing into thin air.

Once SeeJays mom left the room, Lucy, SeeJays little sister, came into her room and sat down in SeeJays white desk chair and started spinning in circles. After about 12 times of going around, she stopped, feeling slightly nauseous.

"SeeJay never lets me play any of her video games..." She trailed off. She moved the mouse and the start screen popped up after a few seconds.

"Password? Aww... hm. What would her password be?"

Three minutes went by with many failed password attempts.

"I only know one other thing it could be."

She typed Foxy into the computer. It loaded for a second, then it came on.

"Wow... I really need to have a talk with her," she said shaking her head.

The screen came up and the first thing she saw was Five Nights at Freddy's. So, she clicked on it. The computer screen went black and it started making a staticy sound.

"Wha-" and she was sucked into the game...

 


	4. Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is actually based off of my little sisters stuffed animal that is also a dark brown bear that is really ragged. She's 7 and she's had him since she was 3 months old so he's a very worn out bear. Lucy is based off of my sister and Andy off my cousin and SeeJay off of me.

**Lucy's POV**

I'd woken up in a room with a dim light in the corner of the room and no living thing in sight. I decide to walk around and see where I am and where the exit is. Mom's probably worried sick about me.

I open the door and see a dark corridor. My eyes roam over the grimy walls, listening for the sound of feet. When I decide no one is coming I start down the hall. When I'm halfway down the hall I see a map that has the layout for the building. If I keep going straight I should end up in the kitchen. Continuing on, I see a small figure ahead of me crouched on the floor. As I near it I start speaking to it slownly.

"Um, excuse me... are you okay?"

The shadow just sat there, unmoving. I tried again, but this time lightly touched it's shoulder.

"Excuse me, who are you? Are you okay? Do you know how to get out of here? Or even where here is?"

It started shaking slightly which turned into rapid movement and twitching. The figure turned around and I saw a small bear. It was dark brown, worn out and torn in spots with some unknown substance on its left arm that looked like pizza sauce. A horrendous smile was stretched across it's face with sharp teeth showing through its open smile.

"Hehehe... hello little girl... you're in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and it just so happens that you won't be getting out," it rasped out.

My emerald eyes widened.

"What do you mean I won't be getting out?! I have a mom and a sister that will be worried sick about me! My sister will kick someones butt to protect me. She promised she would be there for me no matter what, so I'm not worried in the slightest. She'll always save me.."

"That's what you think..."


End file.
